The Promise
by pingshui
Summary: “I’ll wait for you Yama!” I shouted out towards the car as fresh tears sprang to my eyes again. No one could hear me shout, no one could heal this pain, but nothing matters anymore, because I know that he will be back. He promised and I believed.
1. Chapter 1

This story has actually been in my computer for a long time. I finally muster up the courage to post it. It's not that good but still, hope you enjoy it )

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. Except, probably in my dream or in fantasy world –huge grin-

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"What are you talking about??!! Are you crazy or something?" a man shouted throwing his hands up in the air with anger.

"There's nothing we can do about it. We have no choice we are victims too", a young woman argued back to the man doing the same action as the man.

"Easy for you to say. Can you imagine what will happen to her?? She's only 7 years old...she's still young and innocent, she doesn't know a thing about the outside world. Are you really that cruel…that cold hearted??"

"Well…it's either us or her! I don't really give a damn about her. We can't afford to keep her! If we keep her, all of us will starve to death, so why not just keep the both of us alive and leave her somewhere else??!"

"YOU were the one that chose to adopt her and took responsibility of her…and now you want to leave her somewhere else. What can she do?? She doesn't have any relatives in this world anymore!!" the man shouted as loud as he could, purposely stressing out the word YOU.

"If I knew she was this much trouble I wouldn't have adopted her at first!! If it wasn't for the pity I gave her I wouldn't have adopted her, don't forget what the church told us. They said that she was actually left there not long after she was born; they suspected that she was left by her mum who didn't want her. If I had the right to adopt her, I have the right to abandon her!" the woman hissed and glared hard at the man.

"Think about her…what will she do?? She's going to die from hunger!!" the man yelled back at the woman looking into her eyes with hatred.

"You mean think about US?? What will happen to us?? Think about yourself before you go thinking for other people??" she spat at him, but when she saw his fuming face her glare softened. "We don't have much choice, if I had the choice I wouldn't choose to abandon her too. I know she's still young and stuff but…it's not a choice for you or me to decide…"

The woman spoke again as she left the man speechless, "Fine. Since you have nothing to say then it's decided. Later we'll have to leave her somewhere that is deserted and unknown".

A tear stained the chubby cheeks of a young girl standing by the doorway peeking through a small opening of the door, clutching tightly to her teddy bear. 'Abandon me?? Why?? What did I actually do wrong to get mama to hate me so much that she doesn't want me anymore??' she thought quietly to herself. She rubbed clear her tears with the small hands of her and looked through the hole once again. She saw the woman pointing at a map and marking places out as the man just shrugged his shoulders and nodded uncomfortably. Seeing this, she clutched her teddy bear tighter and tighter. She then remembered what the woman had said, "If it wasn't for the pity I gave her I wouldn't have adopted her, don't forget what the church told us. They said that she was actually left there not long after she was born, they suspected that she was left by her mum who didn't want her". Was she really that pitiful? Why didn't her actually mama want her? Why was she left outside a church? She always thought that this man and woman were her parents, but the truth was painful. After hearing that fiery conversation between her mama and papa, she just found out that they were nothing but her foster parents that didn't want her anymore. Tears started to form again as she thought about what was going to happen to her. As she heard them packing up, she quickly dashed to her room and pretended to sleep. The man walked into the room and tucked her in. He whispered some sorry into the girl's ear as she felt a tear drop falling at the side of her face. The man slowly walked out the room leaving the little girl to cry alone. She pulled the blanket up to cover her whole face and quietly sobbed in case her mama next door could hear.

Not long later, she could hear her mama scolding her papa saying how useless he is and how soft he is about not even being able to abandon a child that was not even his. The woman barged into the room swinging the door hard as if hit the wall hard. She pulled open the blanket with force as the little girl was clutching it tightly.

"Stop it! I don't want to go…mama…please don't leave me", the young girl managed to say this in between sobs as she tightened her grip on her blanket, curling herself up inside it bringing it up to her forehead covering her face.

The woman grew furiously and screamed at the top of her voice, "YOU STUPID GIRL!!LET GO OF THE BLANKET FOR GOD SAKE!!" her voice lowered down as she turned to the man to talk, "Pass me the whip".

The man shuttered and did not move. Noticing the anger in the woman's eyes, he could guess how far the woman could go and he wasn't going to risk hurting the little girl.

Seeing this, the woman raised her voice at the man with red in her eyes. "PASS IT TO ME! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON. HOW DARE SHE NOT LISTEN TO ME??!!!" Upon hearing this, the man scurried off to find the whip and passed it on the woman. She started to hit the young girl as hard as she could and at the same time scolding her for not respecting her. The little girl took both her hands to cover over her head and body from having more serious injuries. The man looked away in pain feeling sorry for the little girl.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT YOUSELVE WITH THOSE USELESS ARMS OF YOURS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DISRESPECT ME AND NOT GET A PUNISHMENT!" the woman shouted once again.

"Enough already! She's just a kid; you should have your limit", the man said as calm as he could holding the whip down so the woman wasn't able to hit the girl anymore. The women then took the blanket away from the girl and started to drag her out of the room. The girl looked back at her papa with eyes of help me, eyes filled with sorrow. He looked back with eyes saying 'I'm sorry'. She looked down at her body which was filled with bruise and scars from all the hits. Some on her face, most on her hand, as blood slowly drip out of one of her scars. She didn't cry though, she was use to it. Whenever her mama was angry, the anger would be taken on her with the whip. She suddenly felt a push that brought her out of her own world. She sat properly on the car seats as her mama went to drive the car. Soon, they arrived at an abandoned old building. It was after all a stormy night with thunder striking loudly, the building looked really freaky on a night like this.

"Get out", the woman said. She looked over to the girl who wasn't moving. She soon lost her patience and bellowed at her "I SAID GET OUT!!!"

Upon hearing the fury in her mama's voice she quickly shifted out of the car seat and out of the car. She walked toward the empty half built building and looked back. The car was already starting to drive away, she raced towards it.

"Mama mama! Don't leave me here please. Mama come back!" the little girl cried out desperately while running after the car. Her mama didn't stop upon hearing this but increased the speed it was going at. She sat down by the side curb and cried quietly to herself. The first thing that came to her mind was 'where am I? What am I going to do?' She then stood up and walked, she tried to recognize the way she came, but what could a simple minded 7 year old girl remember. Her stomach slowly growled. She put her hands on her famish stomach and pouted, how she wished that it would just stop calling out for food. She continued walking ignoring the hungry stomach of her. Not long later, everything seems to be a blurred to her and then the next thing she knew was everything went black for her…


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy..

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

** Chapter 2**

**Little girl pov**

I woke up and found myself in a small room, lying on a mattress with a net (to keep bugs away) over me; I looked to the side and saw lots of mattress beside mines. I sat up and saw a little boy with blond hair looking straight at me. My first thought was 'where the hell am I? Who is this boy?' I was scared and shocked as he moved towards me, I shuffled backwards until I reached a dead-end. My heart was pounding hard against my chest as fear rose up my body.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you", he said with gentleness in his voice. I eased a bit and he sat down next to me. "This is an Orphanage. Not many children can bear it in here you know". I looked at him with confused eyes. I didn't really quite get what he meant when he said the last line. It was as if he understood what I was thinking and quickly explained.

"Well…" he started off. "What I meant is, this place is like a living hell. Why did you even come here?" I was shocked, terrified. A living hell? Then why is he here? Why am I here? "Just be careful to not make the monster angry ok?"

I opened my mouth to talk but closed again. I barely knew this guy. It's not good to talk to strangers right? I couldn't even remember where I was before I arrived here. Oh ya…I was abandoned by my two so called papa and mama and I was practically starving to death and I fainted. At least that's how I think it goes. Thinking about it makes tears surround my eyes once again. I tried to hold back my tears. I had to be strong. I can't let my tears beat me! The harder I try to forget about what they-correction I mean what she did to me after I endured all of her anger all this time, I couldn't help but shed more tears. How could she do this to me? How could he just stand there and watch her do this to me? They're both just heartless beast! I started to punch the young boy's chest shouting out 'HOW COULD YOU?!HOW COULD YOU?!' The boy didn't flinch but instead let me hit him. Boy…have u ever seen such a stupid person before. Eventually I gave up punching and started to cry. I grabbed his shirt. He pulled me into an embrace comforting me.

"Don't cry anymore. Crying won't help solve anything you know. So what if they left you? It's not like the end…right?" he said in a soft, caring tone. Hugging me and patting my back softly.

"Gee…thanks." I said sarcastically. "The way you put it doesn't seem to be cheering me up. If you want to cheer people up, let the words go through your brain first before you talk", I rolled my eyes as I said it.

"Fine fine. Sorry. I'm just…not good with my words. A cute girl like you shouldn't really be all so grumpy and scowling. Forget about what happen in the past and carry on with what's happening now". As he said that I felt a stone lifted from my heart. I broke into a tiny smile between my cries. "There. Don't smiles look better on you? Now who should you thank for making you smile?" he grinned.

"You're just so proud of yourself aren't you", I laughed. I have never seen a guy so full of themselves. But I must admit, he did make me laugh. Shouldn't he be feeling the same feeling I have now? He has no parents too. Maybe he was left here too. He's so cheerful for some good reason. He seems so carefree.

"Well…what's your name?" he asked breaking me out of my thought. I looked over to him. He had this big grin on and I noticed that he had about 5 tooth missing, 2 on the top and 3 at the bottom. I burst into laughter and he looked at my with a quizzical face.

"You have 5 tooth missing. I can't believe it! I thought you were the kind of person that thinks appearance is all that", I said through giggles. He pouted and looked away sticking his nose up in the air. I went to sit in from of him. "I'm sorry. My name is Sora Takenouchi. What about yours?" Takenouchi. The last name of my foster parents. Why did I ever say my last name was Takenouchi? I felt a 'pang' in my heart. It hurts so much just to hear that name. Am I always going to be known as a Takenouchi or will my last name change once I get adopted into another family?

"My name is Yamato", he replied me as soon as he saw a frown on my face. We talked as if we were old friends that haven't met for 20 years, and it was then I found out he was 1 year older than me. "Hey Sky…" Sky…such a soothing name. I decided! Only he can call me that. Hmm….what should I call him, Yama. Yama sounds like a suitable name for a boy like him. Cute, carefree and brave. Before he could finish his sentence a loud roaring voice echoed through the whole house into our room. A tall muscular man with board shoulders came in and dragged me and Yama out of the room. I was introduced to everyone. At first it didn't seem like these guys was that bad. Yama said this place is a living hell, but yet there are so many children here. We said our prayers and started eating. It was then; we heard a shout of plead. I turn my head towards the door like what everyone was doing. A young boy was being pulled in.

"Didn't I tell you brats that there's no use escaping?!" a man bellowed and took his belt and started to whip the boy. The boy screamed with fear and pain as the belt made contact with his body. I felt shiver raise up my spine. How could they do this to a little boy? He looked as if he was younger than me. I looked away, not able to bear the sight. This guy was probably 2 times fiercer than my mama. He continuously whip the boy non- stop causing the boy to have lots of red mark all around his body. He slapped the boy in the face a couple of times. When he noticed that everyone was watching. He screamed at us to go back to eating and mind out business.

I looked at Yama. This was what he was talking about? The living hell and the monster? He was going through all this cruelty all this time, and I thought my mama was the meanest person on earth. I gazed around and notice that nobody dared to lift a head; all of them are staring down at their plate. Scream of anger and yelp of help could still be heard. I couldn't help it but pity the boy. When the hitting finished, the boy had blood coming out of his scars. My eyes widened, will I have to go through all this too? Do all the people here, girls or boys, endure this for the whole time they were here?? It's horrible and cruel treatment, my face cringed at this sight and thought. When we finished dinner, I ran over to Yama wanting to know what was actually going on back there.

"It's worse at times. Even if you tried escaping, it's practically impossible. It's either you'll die escaping or they'll catch you before you even reach the other side. Sometimes large rainfalls drown those children trying to escape. The monster would always say that it serves them right to die. If they weren't bad kids then the god wouldn't have punished them with death and send them to the devil himself", I looked at him with wide eyes then at the man. I gulped.

"Yama", I said as he looked straight at me. "You'll never leave me right? You'll never leave me alone here right?" I looked up at him with eyes full of hope. He looked at me and nodded. I looked straight into his eyes making sure he wasn't just simply saying it. He gave me an ensuring smile; I turned away with a sigh of relief as I set my mind at ease.

**1 year later**

Over the past one year. I often got into trouble and Yama would always help me take the blame. He took over all the punishment that I was supposed to take. I felt guilty but at the same time glad. It turned out that he help me with everything and without me noticing it, I soon relied on him too much. Too much that I couldn't even do anything if he wasn't here with me. I never really thought that this day would come, but god was cruel to take everything from me. I didn't want to face him, I didn't dare to. I didn't have the courage to. It hurt too much…way too much to imagine.

It was about 2 days ago; someone came to looked for Yama. I had no idea who it was but he got taken into a room to have a private talk. I stood outside patiently waiting for him to come out. When he came out, he was all gloom for some good reason but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He just put on a fake smile and pretended that everything was alright. I knew him too well and I know when he's lying and when he's not. I just shrugged and didn't ask any further, if he wanted to tell me, by time he will. He was acting strange for the whole day. It was until the next night time that he came and sat next to me. I saw sorrows in the eye that was always filled with joy, the eyes I loved so much. He hesitated before he turned to me.

"Umm…Sky…" I could sense something bad was wrong. "I'm leaving... My parents came to get me. My real parents I mean, not a foster parent. It seems like they left me behind that time was because of some family problem. It seems I have a little bro and they have been looking for me for years. I'm leaving tomorrow and I…" he suddenly stopped talking when he noticed the amount of tears streaming down my eyes. I felt my world crash right then. Did he forget that he said he wouldn't leave me alone? How could he? I felt betrayed again, betrayed by the person I trusted so much. I pushed him away and curled myself up under the blanket; I didn't want to see him. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!

"That's nice. Good for you", I said in a low whisper between my sobs. I couldn't control my tears. I couldn't control my tears.

"Sky…" he tried to pry to blanket off my firm grip.

"Go Yama. I need to be alone for a while…please go out", I pleaded him. I felt his weight lift off my bed and heard the door clicked.

Today was the day that he would leave me; leave me to face the world alone. I stood in front Jesus crying. I cried again, no matter how many times I told myself not to cry I still did. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and closer each time. I turned and saw…

**Yama POV**

I approached Sora slowly. I have been searching for her for the past 10 minutes and finally thought about this place. She turned back and saw me. I scanned her face and noticed that her eyes are red and puffy. I mentally punch myself, I made her cry. Seeing her cry causes me so much heartache but still I had to leave, it wasn't a choice for me to make. It was something I had to do, something I had waited for…practically forever. A miracle I thought that wouldn't happen.

**Sora POV**

He stood in front off me as I refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry", he said as he looked down. I gaze at him. Maybe it really wasn't his fault. "Wait for me; I'll come back for you I promise. I will definitely be there when you turn 18. I promise you…"

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep your promise this time?" I said while I cleared away the tears. He nodded. "You have to come back for me, you have to keep the promise", he tried his best to smile between tears as I said that. We hooked our finger and soon he went out. I didn't want to see he leave. I walked to our room and stayed there. Everyone was outside sending him off, waving off to him. I looked over to the table and saw something glimmering. I walked over there and took it up. The shiny item was a half heart necklace. At the back it carved 'Yama'.

**Flashback**

"Ooooo…Yama! Look! Look!" I jumped up and down as I pointed towards the item displayed in the window.

"It's just a necklace. Nothing to…." He stopped as he saw the adoration I had for the necklace in my eyes. "Do you like it?" I nodded my head desperately. He pulled my hand and dragged me into the shop. "If you like it, then I'll get it for you. Count it as a birthday present alright?"

"But…do you even have the money" I asked him as I suspected that he wouldn't have enough. He nodded his head as he went towards the shop assistants for the price. When the shop assistant said the price, I nearly fainted. "Yama, let's go. It's too expensive".

"Iie. Don't worry. Like I said, it's going to be your birthday present" he gave me a confident smile. He turned towards the shop assistant "Do you think you can carve on this necklace?" the shop assistant gave a light nod. "Ok, can you carve on one half 'Sky' and on the other half 'Yama'?"

"Yes sir, I can. Please hold on a minute", she took the necklaces away and began carving. After approximately 10 minutes or less, she came back with the necklace and Yama paid.

"Here's one for my favourite little girl," he smiled at me again as he helped me put on the necklace. The necklace consists of two parts. It was a heart shape once the two necklace was joined together. I took one half and Yama took the other. Behind my necklace the wordings 'Yama' were carved there and behind his was the word 'sky'. I beamed at him as I helped him put on the other half of the necklace around his neck.

**End of Flashback**

I ran out of my room and out at top speed. 'Yama, wait for me'. I dash to the front entrance of the orphanage. I could see a big crowd waving, I quickly squash myself through wanting to wish him the best and ensure him that I will wait for him. By the time I had gotten myself pass, the car had started to zoom away. I ran after the car as it got further and further away from me each time. I stopped and panted.

"I'll wait for you Yama!" I shouted out towards the car as fresh tears sprang to my eyes again. No one could hear me shout, no one could heal this pain, but nothing matters anymore, because I know that he will be back. He promised and I believed. I trust him, so I'll wait for him; wait for him to come back for me...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Well, here's chapter 3. Thanks to all that reviewed for the previous two chapter! It meant a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**10 years later**

**Sora POV**

10 years…10 years have passed since he left me. He never came back for me. I waited for him, but he never came. Maybe I gave up the hope too soon. I waited for him for 5 years before I agreed to be adopted. I can barely remember how he looks like now, not to mention his name. All I could remember was that he had the most amazing sapphire eyes and that he called me Sky. He left me a necklace with the name 'Yama' carved on it. I often wondered if that was his name. I tried my best to block him out, to forget him, but to no avail, I couldn't forget his eyes, his kindness, and his voice.

I strolled down the corridor of the school, scanning through the crowd for a bushy haired boy. I jumped up and down until I finally spotted a big clump of chestnut colored hair. I grinned. Who wouldn't notice such a unique and messy bunch of hair?

"TAI!! TAI!!" I screamed over the top of everyone's head. He turned his head and searched for the person that was calling him. How blind can he be to not notice me? I rolled my eyes and waved my hands frantically. He finally noticed and waved back to me. He ran towards me, squashing in between the students that were in between us. He appeared before me, panting heavily, he looked up and beam. I smiled back at him as I saw his state. Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. My best friend since I got adopted and still is. In this school he is known as Mr. Popular, the best soccer player in the school and is the school's soccer team captain. Basically, he loves to eat and sleep. What's amazing is that he has most of the girls in our school going after him. I often wonder how a lazy guy like him can actually have girls after him. He's a soccer freak, a lazy guy when it comes to homework and can be a pain in the ass at times…ok fine, he can be a pain in the ass most of the time, but I must admit, he's pretty adorable.

"C'mon Tai. Let's go to class", I said to him as I dragged him along seeing that he had no intention of going to class. He didn't budge when I tried to pull him. He stood at his spot and didn't move as if he was hesitating about something. I turned back to him gave him a questioning look "What's wrong?"

He gave me an innocent look before he replied "I didn't do my homework, Sor. I'm going to be dead meat. Especially with Mrs. Wakamanjou as the teacher. We just don't get along, you know, she's against me, she likes to pick on me. She would gladly accept the fact that I didn't do her homework so that she could punish me".

"I wouldn't blame her Tai. After all it was you that played a prank on her first" I sighed and placed my hands on my hips. "And may I know why you didn't do your homework?"

"Hey! Don't put all the blame on me. You enjoyed that prank too, don't deny it!" he put his hands up defensively. "Well…how can I put this? Umm…I didn't have the time. Was…umm…doing other homework".

"As if Tai!! I bet you were just too busy flirting with other girls or too addicted to the television. Or you were stuffing your face with food or sleeping your eyes out!" I argued back at him. He gave me an awkward smile.

"Damn it. You know me too well Sor. That's a big disadvantage to me. Can you help me think of an excuse? Please please please" he place both of his hands tightly together and begged me.

"Yah, I know you too well, and that's a really bad thing. Oh fine. I'll let you copy my homework…again. Sheesh, you better do your own homework next time," I said as I raided my bag looking for my homework and passed it to him when I found it. "You owe me one!"

"Thanks Sor! You're the best! You saved my butt from getting bomb by that evil witch," he shot his hand up in victory and dashed towards the class. I laughed as I saw his action. He owe me big time for letting him copy my homework for the…the…nth time. I couldn't even remember how many times he copied my work. I walked to class to find the class busy chatting away and whispering. The guys seem to have a face of jealousy. While the girls had a face that looked as if they were on cloud nine. I placed my bag down on the floor next to my table and sat down beside Tai who was busy scribbling away, looking up each time to see if the teacher had arrived in class yet. I tapped on Mimi and asked her what everyone was talking about.

"You mean you don't know Sor? One of the hottest guys in Japan is coming to our school. You know Yamato 'Matt' Ishida from the Teenage Wolves?" she squealed as she told me all this. I could tell she was excited by her tone.

"Oh…k. What's so great about him anyway? I bet he's just one of those ignorant, think that they're so highly people", I replied her trying my best to not insult those that 'idolize' him. I'm not usually one to stereotype people without knowing them, but aren't all superstars the same?

"WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT HIM??!! YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT HIM?!" she screamed at me throwing her arms up in the air. Even though Mimi Tachikawa is my second best friend next to Tai, I must admit, she is a little crazy. Pink hair and all. Boy craze and a cheerleader. Like what everyone say, she's one of the hottest, prettiest and popular girl in our school. While me? I'm just a normal Plain Jane who doesn't stand out at all. I'm just well known because I'm the best friend of the two most popular and greatest people in our school. People often wonder why two of the school's most popular people are best friends with a tomboy like me. "You seriously need to get updated girl. He's the hottest in the music industry".

"I admit Meems. Other than sports I'm not really interested in anything else but I'm not that lagged behind that I don't even know who Yamato Ishida is. He's just one of those rock stars that all you girls go gaga over. I mean a rock star…what's so great or special about him?"

"He's like so hot. If only you've been to his concerts with me. You would probably go crazy over him. I mean c'mon Sor, he's just so…so…so dreamy" she sighed at the thought of the lead singer of Teenage Wolf. She was faraway from the world and in her own dreamland. "Who wouldn't swoon over him? A rock star is coming to our school! Think about it. It's every girl's dream to be near him. Oh yah…you're a girl too you know. That means you go gaga over him too?" She put up an innocent smile when she said it. It was hopeless talking to her.

My attention adverted back to the front when I heard a loud 'bang', the sound of books landing on the table--hard. Everyone had now stopped talking and was concentrating on what the teacher was about to say. Tai had finished copying my homework and was grinning sheepishly knowing that he was safe from Mrs. Wakamanjou since he did her homework.

"Class we got a new student", whispers started to travel around the class in fast speed. Whispers like 'could it be Yamato Ishida?' 'Is he in our class?' 'I wonder who the new student is.' I couldn't really see what the big deal was. It was after all just a new student, there's nothing special about it. I looked at Tai to notice that he was too, laid back about the situation. No signs of jealousy or curiosity were found. We were the only two who could keep calm knowing that a new student was coming to our class. Mrs. Wakamanjou slapped her ruler down on the table 3 times catching everyone's attention once again.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" one girl shouted out followed by lots of 'yea' 'is it a boy or a girl?' The teacher cleared her throat before she talked again. Showing a wide grin, she started talking again. "Its good news for girls and bad news for guys. Too bad to the guys but it's a boy", she walked towards the door and opened it. As the boy walks in, screams were heard, girls shouting 'Oh my god it's really him' 'He's so hot'. I rubbed my ears, the whole class was cheering on him. I looked towards him, nothing really that special. Blond hair and sapphire eyes…just like him. My hand traveled down my neck touching a chain. It was impossible though. This famous rock star Yamato Ishida couldn't be him. I couldn't remember how he actually looks like, but I'm sure he wouldn't turn into an arrogant rock star. 'Though I barely know him but all rock stars are arrogant…I think'. I gazed at Tai when I heard a gasp coming from him. "Tai, is something the matter?" I asked him with concern filling in my voice.

"Oh my god Sor! It's him!" Tai answered me with his face still showing shock ness while shaking me roughly with wide eyes.

"I never knew you were into the music industry Taichi" I replied sarcastically.

"Haha…funny Sor. No I mean its Matt man. He's like my other best friend other than you that is"

"Really? Why haven't I heard you talk about him before?"

"Well…didn't think you would have been interested. No chance to talk about it and you think all rock stars are arrogant jerks don't you? Matt is going to be the one that will prove your theory wrong".

"Oh! How could you say that! It makes it sound like I don't care about you!" I spin my eyes and pretended to gasp. "Yah Taichi, you're right. I would never want to know a rock star with millions of crazy fan girls chasing him around".

Maybe I made my view about this Yamato Ishida too soon. Maybe it was a wrong opinion, a wrong judgment. After all, Tai seldom made wrong friends or even wanted to make friends with jerks. MAYBE he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Quiet down class!! This is Yamato Ishida and I hope you will make him feel welcome", Mrs. Wakamanjou made the intro short and brief as I suspected she knew that everyone in this class knew about him. She searched the class for an empty seat. "Mr. Ishida, can you please go seat behind Ms Takenouchi please? Sora please put up your hands". As I raise my hands up, he walked pass Mimi and me in a swift fast action. I looked at him once again, there was a feeling. A weird feeling. A feeling so familiar yet so strange. A feeling that tells me I've met him somewhere before and at the same time it felt so distant. Who was he? Why do I have this kind of feeling?

**Matt POV**

"Mr. Ishida, can you please go seat behind Ms Takenouchi please? Sora please put up your hands". The girl slowly raised her hands up. I walk pass her and everyone to my sit not really giving a heck about my surroundings. As I walk pass her, I saw Tai sitting next to her and giving me a thumbs up, I returned it with a smirk. Ouch! My eardrums were beginning to hurt due to the volume loudness these crazy girls were screaming at. I looked at the girl beside Tai and found her looking kind of annoyed. It was definitely the first time in my life, a girl that doesn't scream at the sight of me, even when I wasn't at a band, girls would be screaming crazily.

Oh well, who knows? She might be a crazy fan girl that is annoyed because I'm not paying attention to her…or she could be annoyed because of something…or she's not all that crazy to scream…or maybe even better she's got a sore throat. Or maybe she's not a fan girl at all. I beamed at the thought of her not being a fan girl, if she wasn't, then it's one less girl to worry about. However if she is, I'm surely dead meat with the amount of girls in this school. I frowned at that thought but was beginning to think the more positive side. If she was a fan girl, it would mean that my Ishida charm is not failing - yet. I looked at her from behind, auburn hair, now that was special. In the whole world I only knew a girl who had auburn hair, and it was her. She couldn't be her though, I'm sure of it. But somehow she gave me a strange feeling. A feeling saying that I know her, I know her really well. While it also felt so far, what was this feeling? Have I met her before? Maybe I had seen her in one of my many 'great' concerts.

I shrugged off that feeling and concentrated hard on what the teacher was trying to teach. Much to my avail, I can't seem to put my whole attention to the teacher and found myself thinking about that weird yet familiar feeling again. Who was she really? How could she make me have this feeling? A close yet remote feeling. I finally came to a conclusion to all my queries. I say that she's a …. WITCH!! Yes…a witch that put me under a spell to have this weird feeling once I look at her. Evil girl! Scratch that. Very evil witch plus fan girl. I sighed and it was then that I was attracted to her again; I looked at her, more likely said, stare. She was truly beautiful. So innocent looking and pure, a look that didn't look evil at all. The total opposite of the girl sitting two rows away from me. Man does she look freaky, starring at me with a freaky loving look and batting her eyelashes at me. I turned away and nearly puked in disgust, it looked so disgusting. She had this spiky hair, I mean which girl had spiky hair.

I looked around the classroom to find most girls sending me adoring looks if not staring at me admirably, and some even did the same thing as what the spiky hair girl did, some also twirled their hair with their finger which I highly doubt the spiky haired girl can do since she had such short hair. The guys were sending me death glares that had daggers in them, all the guys except Tai that is. It was then that I noticed the auburn haired girl called So…So…Sor…Sora I think, was the only one that weren't sending me the same kind of look as the other girls in the room. Her looks weren't flirtatious nor were they weren't trying to catch my attention (which failed miserably). They were looks of disgust, the look of confusion. Confusion? Why would she have a look of confusion? I could tell she didn't really favor me as much as the other girls as her stares were totally different. I wonder why she didn't like me. I mean weren't my Ishida charm that worked on every single girl in Japan worked with her. Such an angelic face but I still reckon that she's a witch.

As I felt a shadow over me I looked up. I found a bald, fat woman with very little squinting eyes wearing a suit that looked like it was about to burst any minute. I gulped and prayed that it wasn't who I think it was. Please let it not be the teacher.

"Uhurm…Mr. Ishida. Please concentrate on what we are doing right now and stop going into your own little world. Since today is your first day in school I'll let you off, but if this happens again I won't let you off that easily", the teacher blabber on about how children these days weren't at all serious about studying and all they do is daydream. That was just unreasonable! Not all kids are like that, except Tai that is.

I was then back to thinking about how that witch Sora actually made me attracted to her. They had gotten a witch in their class and they didn't know. Well…maybe she wasn't a witch. Would Tai have a witch as a friend? If he did I think I would have to find myself a new best friend. But until then, she is still a witch to me; I would have to confirm this statement with Tai later. I decided to concentrate on what the teacher was saying on the board. I looked and immediately found a headache occurring. What are all those digits on the board? I don't understand a single thing. I wouldn't even dream about asking Tai. He probably doesn't know or even if he did (Note to self: which I highly doubt he did), he would just confuse me more. He was after all the clown of the class, though I must admit, I really enjoy his weird goofy and 100 stupid entertainment.

_**BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!**_

YES! Save by the school bell. Finally! I can escape from all these creepy gazes and murderous glares I was receiving. I walked up to Tai and found him asleep behind his textbook. I was ready to wake him up when I noticed what the girl next to him was about to do. She raised her feet up high and was about to stomp hard on his foot. She released her foot with force and unfortunately for Tai, it landed straight on his foot, JACKPOT. I tried to stifle my laughter back as I saw Tai jumped up from the sting followed by a yelped of pain. I saw that the Sora girl had problem holding back her laughter too.

"Sora!! I'm so gonna kill you!" Tai threatened as he stood up. Arm stretched out reaching for the girl's neck. She let out a nervous chuckle, putting her hand up in a defensive position.

"Yo Tai! When did you sink so low as to attack a girl?" I heard a sigh of relieve from her as Tai retrieve his hand back. I gave him a lopsided grin while he gave me his usually goofy one.

"Hey Matt. Dude, you didn't tell me you were coming to my school!"

"I didn't know I was going to be putted in your class. Anyway you wouldn't be bothered even if I did".

He punched me lightly on the shoulders and I pretended to be in pain. It was the scrambling of noises that interrupted our 'brotherly' moment. We turned our head towards the noise to find the Sora girl slinging her satchel over her shoulders and was about to go.

"Sor! Don't go without me!" Tai yelled after her.

**Tai POV**

I shouted after Sora when I noticed that she was about to walk out of the classroom without me.

"I think I'll rather have lunch alone today Taichi. Go ahead and have fun with Mr. Superstar-to-be", she sounded annoyed as she gave off a light wave without looking back. I could see astonishment written clearly on Matt's face.

"Honestly…what did you expect her reaction to be? Or what did you expect her to do?" I asked him.

"I expect her to be like every single of those lunatic fan girls. Guess I was wrong. I thought she would well…follow us around. Take you as an advantage and go around school sticking to us". He still had that stupid shock look on his face.

"Then you seriously got it wrong. Sora is not that kinda girl. She's special in a way. Doesn't go crazy over stars like you, exactly to be said, she despised them".

I chuckled as I saw the shock, wide eyed Matt. He was somehow glued to the spot. He finally found someone who was not his fan and was not mesmerized by his so known Ishida charm. We were strolling along the corridor when I heard a sound. It sounded so familiar. I looked back. 'Oh crap! It's the girls again! What's worse is that it's 10 times more than usual!' I slapped him in the arm, bringing him out of his own world.

"Huh? What Tai? I was thinking!" he said frustrated.

"Think later! Run now!" I said as I pointed behind us.

He stood glued to the spot before his mind started clicking again. He swore under his breathe before running along with me. Screams of 'Matt I love you!', 'Tai we love you too!', 'I want to be Tai Kamiya's girlfriend!'; 'Matt, let me become your princess!' was heard clearly from where we were. We groaned in disgust. How desperate can these girls get? If only Sora was here, she would think of ways to get out. Silently I began to curse Sora for leaving me behind with such a big mob. At least Matt has to suffer from it too this time (though I doubt that he hadn't had worse). We turned a corner into a deserted corridor where people seldom walk except me and Sor of course.

"We finally lost them…" I said between me exhaustion.

"Does this usually happen to you?" he asked curiously as he panted heavily.

"Always…"

"Damn! And I thought I could have a more relax life here!"

"Bad luck dude. Your fault for choosing this school and for choosing your career as a superstar. Correction! Even if you weren't one, I bet all the girls will go gaga over you"

"Shut up Tai! You're just jealous!"

I opened my mouth to protest when suddenly a familiar voice shot out of nowhere.

"And why should he be? He's already popular as he is".

The owner of the voice stood out of the shadow and revealed herself. Sora Takenouchi. The only girl that wasn't going crazy over any guys. Man how I adore this girl. She always appears at the right time when I need her. She walked straight up to us with an irritated look. By the looks of it, it was easy for anyone to tell that she hated seeing Matt for some good reason.

"You, Yamato Ishida, aren't the only popular one you know? So don't be such an arrogant freak thinking that all the guys are jealous of you. Especially not Taichi," she said in an amazingly calm voice. She was, as far as I know, the only girl that has ever talked to Matt without a squeal of excitement.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out of it, not one word, not one sound. He stood there gapping at her like a total moron. I guessed her impression of him have just gotten from bad to worse. I groaned. My two best friends can't get along and one of them practically hates the other.

"Stop gawking there like an idiot with your mouth hanging open", Sora said to him in an annoyed tone.

"Uhh…Sorry then if I offended you", he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "But if you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic when I said that Tai was jealous of me. Duh! Of course I know he's probably as popular as I am!" his face was going all red from the anger and shock. He is after all a superstar, which girl in their right mind would find the courage to insult him. "And I'm not an idiot!"

"That's what they always say, but you never know", she had this smirk on her face, it seems like her newly found hobby was to annoy Matt. "Well Tai, since you're here with _'him'_ then I guess I'll be going now. Have fun…not!"

She walked off as Matt tried to trail after her with a threatening pose that looked like he was about to strangle her. I ran up to him and caught his two arms before he could go after her.

"Man! She's the first to actually talk to me like that. I mean…she's hot! But that's not the only thing that's hot about her!" Matt was desperately trying to calm himself.

"What do you mean?" I was confused then. I didn't get what he meant when he said 'But that's not the only thing that's hot about her'.

"What I mean is. Look at her temper dude! It's bad enough! It's like one of the worse! Don't she know who I am?!"

"Uhh Matt. I think she does", I was stating the obvious then. He glared at me and I chuckled. "And anyway, she's not as bad as it seems. Her temper's not usually _this_ bad".

"NOT AS BAD! Dude Tai, even if she's your friend, you don't have to help her like that!" he raked his hand into his golden blonde hair. "What's with her?! It seems like I just stole her favorite teddy bear, stabbed it and stuff it in an alligator's mouth! She was like practically biting my head off!"

"Chillz come on let's go. Let's not let the food wait", I greedily rubbed my hands together as the thought of food popped into my mind.

"Whatever Tai, let's just go.."

**In the Cafeteria**

The canteen was packed and we couldn't find an empty table just for ourselves. Well…to tell the truth, we could find tables. BUT who in the blazing hell would risk themselves and sit with maniacs a.k.a the fan girls. Matt was still fuming over the 'little' conflict he and Sora had a second ago. Personally, I have no idea why Sora holds a grudge against superstars. They didn't do anything to her. Except the time where one rock star practically made a move on her and tried to kiss her, and another while they were playing tennis which he lost and threw a tantrum. Another time where she witness a singer being unhelpful to an old lady and was even acting disgusted at the elderly. Ok, so maybe she did have reasons to hate superstars.

"…and I can't believe she just hates me for no reason! It's like she's stereotyping me without even knowing me!"

Matt was still rattling on about Sora. Currently, I'm wishing there's some way to shut him up. He is seriously ruining my appetite and frankly that doesn't happen often.

"She's such a bitch. I don't even know why you're her friend!"

BlahBlahBlah there he goes again.

"Man! I bet she's a freaking witch or a helper of Satan! I…"

"Whoa! Matt. Chill. Sora's not like that. She's not a witch nor is she the helper of Satan. Once you get to know her..." I definitely had enough. Especially when he say that she's a witch, no one is allowed to insult her that badly except for me!

"HAH! As if that will happen. I swear Tai, your taste in friends is just bad man. Of course, I'm not including myself in that".

"Whatever you say Matt", I rolled my eyes at him as he resume his previous job - bitching about Sora. I guess I'll have to make Matt an exception from all the other guys, since it seems like he can't stop insulting Sora at all.

This is going to be a long day…definitely a long day and if they don't learn to get along together, then it will be an absolutely horrendously long year…

I wonder what I ever did to God to deserve two best friends that just hates each other's guts….

* * *

This isn't exactly the best chapter or how I actually wanted it to turn out. So I MIGHT edit it slightly in the near future if I can get better ideas of improving this chapter. All in all, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 

pingshui


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always :) **

a million sorry for the late update. have been busy for this few weeks and uhh, no ideas have been coming to my head for some reason. lol. anyway this is not exactly a complete chapter but yah, decided to post what i had so far.

thanks to those that reviewed. definitely appreciated and love you guys for reviewing. :p **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**_  
_

_Water splashed around everywhere as she stepped into the puddle. She gasped and pants, trying desperately to quicken her speed. She needed to escape; she needs to be free in order to breathe once again. _

"_You b itch! Come back!!" _

_She took a glance behind as she continued running aimlessly. She didn't stop. She didn't want to be similar to a bird locked up in a cage anymore - a bird whose wings have been shattered, one that can't fly anywhere at all. _

"_STOP!"_

_Horror surfaced her face as the two men, or as she liked to call them – Dumb and Dumber, began to gain up with her. They grabbed onto her shoulders as she screamed. She struggled desperately, she needed to get out of their tight grip. _

"_SLUT! Stop moving."_

_As she looked up, she saw a fist directly aiming at her. _

"_Ahhhhh!!"_

Beads of sweat of rolling down the girl's face as she shot up from bed, eyes wide and panting quickly, trying her best to grasp for air. She buried her face in her face as she sobbed uncontrollably into it. She didn't know why she couldn't be free of the nightmares that preoccupy her dreams at night.

Even until today, the words of those people still echoed in her mind. Every single word that they breathed to her was still imprinted clearly in her brain. It was as if they were beside her, breathing every single one of their cruel words into her ear.

"Stop it…please…stop it…" her hands went up to her ears as she tried to block out the words.

_Useless bitch._

_It's no wonder no one wants you. You're good for nothing!_

"Don't. Please… go away. Stop!" she broke down. She screamed those words into the empty room. She couldn't stand it anymore. It seemed as though their voice were following and haunting her no matter where she went. Could she ever be free?

**General POV**

Sora looked at the mirror with great hatred as she began to glare at her worst disaster and enemy of the day – her hair. Placing the comb through her currently 'untamed' hair for the 'nth' time, she let out a frustrated sigh. Scowling at the mirror she desperately tried to settle her hair down. Was it her or was her hair beginning to look like Tai's? She shuddered; it was like a horrible nightmare coming true or something. She could be turning into the female Tai…though, of course, she's not actually willing to be one on her own freewill.

"Stupid Tai! I'll definitely get you back in school. Damn! I knew I shouldn't have hung out with him too much. Look what his hair did to mine!! He's such a bad influence…"

Grumbling under her breath, she made her way over to grab her gel. She styled it the best she could so that it would look less Tai-ish. Grabbing her school bag and putting on her shoes, she slammed the door shut behind her. After all, who wouldn't be moody when their day started off with 'Tai hair day'?

**In School**

As she strolled down the campus, she was instantly greeted by the one she needed to find. Her eyes narrowed as she spun backwards to look at him.

"YOU!" she pointed an accusing finger to his chest as he stumbled backwards. Venom was evidently shown in her face and at the tone of her voice.

"Me?? Wha…what did I do??" he was cowering away from the vicious Sora as far away as possible.

"It's all your fault!! What else could it be?!" every step she took seemed as though her anger was released in it.

"What??!! Sora. Please. Reason with me here. I don't freaking know what I did wrong!" he ruffled his hair messily with his hands, trying to figure out what he did to get her so mad.

"I knew it Taichi Kamiya!" he winced. She only called his full name when she was mad or annoyed with him. "I knew I shouldn't have hung out with you too much! Your stupid hair influenced my hair! Now it's all untamed! Like…like yours!"

"Hey!! I don't mind if you insult me, but not my baby. NEVER my baby!" his hands went up to pat his hair as he whispered soothing words to it, "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to let her insult you."

"UGRH!! I can't! Absolutely cannot believe that you call that bush of thick uhh…uhhh…THING you're sweetheart…"

"Baby…" he corrected.

"Whatever!" Her hands shot up as she let out an exhausted breath. "Imagine Tai! What happens if your 'girlfriend' tells you to cut it all off. Would you?"

"HELL NO!" a look of horror crossed Tai's face as his hands, once again, went up to his hair and whispered calm words to it, confirming to it that he would never get rid of it. "I would dump her sorry ass before I even _think _about getting rid of my hair. No way in a thousand years down to hell and back again".

"Calm down Tai! SHEESH! I'm sorry for freaking mentioning it ok? Dammit! I think my eardrums are going to burst!" she began to clear both her ears with her forefingers, as if her ears seriously had some sort of problems with them.

**Tai POV**

I let out a nervous laugh as I began to notice how loud I had been. All the students who had been nearby had their eyes on them. Who gives anyway? I was used to the attention anyway. Eyes were always on me when I walk along the corridors, people watched anxiously during a football match as I dribble the ball around, eyes were on me all the time. They practically worship the ground I walk on. Not that I'm being self-conceited or whatsoever, but I'm plainly stating the obvious fact. The problem was – Sora. She dislike attention, which is one of the reason she dislike being with me at times. Great. Just great. She must be really uncomfortable right now, and it's entirely my damn fault.

One of Taichi Kamiya's greatest fears – making or seeing Sora Takenouchi upset, annoyed, irritated, uncomfortable etc. Well…if I was honest enough, I would have said greatest fear plus the thing I hated most. Truthfully, though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, it pained me to see her sad as much as it pained me to get rid of my 'baby'. As soon as her mood turns into negative, somehow I follow suit if I failed to get her to smile again. She controls her emotions while her emotions control mines. Weird huh? Of course, the great Taichi Kamiya would NEVER EVER admit this to anyone. I mean, why in the blazing hell would I admit such a…a…girly thing to the whole world and ruin my manly reputation where all the girls flock themselves at me?

"TAI! Are you even listening to me talk??!!" Shit! I haven't heard a word she said. Now what am I suppose to answer her? Truth or lie? Truth or lie? AHhhh!! What the hell! Just freaking lie!

"Of course I am Sor. What are you accusing me of…ignoring you?"

"Maybe. After all, you are quite a dreamer…" she smirked and let out a tiny laugh.

"I resent that! I am not a dreamer!"

"Yah Tai. Keep telling yourself that and you might just be able to convince yourself."

An outrageous look reach my face as I voiced playfully, "That hurt Sor," I placed my hands on my heart and gave a hurt looked as she punched me at the shoulder while giving a small smile – a really sweet smile. "And to think that I thought you knew me best". I sighed while he lightly shook his head and looked away from her.

"Tai! If I didn't know you…how would I know that you're a dreamer?"

Damn it, she had a point there. If she didn't know me then how would she have known that I was a dreamer? Unless, of course, she made it up. "You made it up to ruin my perfect reputation. I knew you were jealous of it all along! Now I have proof! Muahahaha!"

"Yes Tai, I'm so jealous of your oh-so-perfect reputation! How did you know?" she said sarcastically as rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'll split here. I need to go see the principal for something. Who know what he wants this time," she mumbled as she turned around and walked towards the principal office. I wonder if she's in trouble again. I chuckled and continue walking to my class.

Everything was peaceful. No chattering Sora beside me talking away, no Matt bitching about Sora all the time, no fan girls chasi…

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TAI!"

"AHHHH!! I'M FAINTING!! TAI! TAI!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"MY IDOL!! DON'T RUN!!"

Oh s hit! I spoke too soon. My legs began to run on their own, it was a daily routine after all. Now I understand what people meant when they said 'popularity had their down side'. This sucks!

"TAI BE MY BOYFRIEND!" said girl A.

"NO TAI! BE MINES! SHE'S NOT WORTH IT!" said girl B.

"HER?! PAH! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! TAI I'M THE PERFECT ONE FOR YOU!" said girl C.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY B ITCH! DON'T SNATCH! TAI BELONGS TO ME!" said girl B again.

"WHO SAID SO! TAI NEVER SAID SO! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND SO ALL OF YOU JUST GET LOST!" screamed girl A.

"OH SHUSH! TAI WOULD CHOOSE ME! I MEAN WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE _YOU TWO _OVER ME??!!" girl C flicked her hair and showed them an arrogant look. Ohh I know the look of the other two girls, this girl is definitely in for it.

"OH YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW SLUT!! TAI'S MINE!" girl A slapped girl C then. Girl C then let out a horror shrieked as she began pulling the hairs of girl B. Girl B then screamed and kicked girl A with her stilettos. OUCH! That must have hurt! Girl A then went back to punching girl C and girl C then went back to slapping girl B who was now pulling on the shirt of girl A, who was now on the floor and pulled girl C down who pulled girl B down as well. Wow…talk about cat fight! This is vicious. Man were they going to have bruises and cuts and swollen faces for the next few days or even weeks. Ouch! I ran for it then, after all, the only good thing that came from it was they were blocking the way of the other girls that ran along with them. Oh, and now they were too joining in the fight. Oh well…I guess that would mean peace and quiet until they all get better. I think I'll go home and pop the champagne after school and celebrate for my few weeks of peace and quiet – at least until they can run again. Today's probably my day after all…

**Sora POV**

I knocked on the principle door, waiting for the 'come in' to reach my ear. When it did, I slowly twisted the doorknob open and walked in. My steps were happy s I dread what would happen next. Was I in trouble? Was it the prank that Tai forced me into doing? Or was it the time when _Tai_ – notice the emphasis on 'Tai' – broke the school window with the baseball that he claimed he could throw properly from the pitch but ended up breaking the 2nd floor classroom window instead? I admit! I told him to prove it to me, but who knew he threw so badly when he could kick a soccer ball so well! Anyway, if it was any of those, man was I gonna kill Tai! I'm going to kill him once and twice and thrice!

"Yes sir, you called for me?"

"Ahhh…Ms. Takenouchi you're finally here. Please take a seat. We're still awaiting the arrival of one more student body."

Oh no! What if someone saw me and Tai 'accidentally' spilling coffee on the test that we were suppose to take last week but was unfortunately ruined by well…coffee stains. Or was it the time we 'coincidently' tripped the teacher or the time we drew her on the board, or the time that we set the mice free in the classroom? We didn't know she had such a big fear of mice! I swear! –cough- yeah right –cough-. ANYWAYS, whatever it is, try and beg for forgiveness and somehow make it sound like a complete accident. Hopefully he'll buy it, hopefully. I groaned. The hopefully seemed like a low possibility, after all how many times have me and Tai gotten into trouble? A zillion times probably.

"Sorry I'm late sir." A male voice echoed into the room as he entered. No, it wasn't the principal's voice. Oh no! Horrible nightmare! Please oh please tell me this is a dream. Don't let it be him. Please not him!

"Mr. Ishida, finally! Please take a seat next to Ms. Takenouchi," great! That certainly crushed my hope in wishing that it was all a dream and that it was at all. God! What did I ever do to you?

"YOU!" we both screamed in unison. Yes. It is pretty obvious to everyone that we both probably do not get along well with the tone of our voices. Anyone that could see would find us glaring at each other and everyone that can hear would find hatred dripping from our voices. Everyone, except our principal.

"Now I know that I didn't make the wrong choice. Mr. Ishida, when you said that you knew someone in school then, you were referring to Ms. Takenouchi weren't you? I did, after all, see the friendly word of exchange between the both of you yesterday. Oh how wonderfully well you guys were getting along! It makes a principal tear seeing how well students get along with each other…honestly." He took off his glasses and began to rubbed his eyes as if he was really crying.

"Bu…but sir! I so…!"

"Ah ah ah. Ms. Takenouchi, no need to say thank you or anything. I am your principal. I should know all these things. No need to say thanks for letting you be Mr. Ishida's escort in this school. I can see the spark between the two of you. Young Love…" he sighed as he looked away dreamily.

Spark?? Yah sure! Spark of hatred if that's what he means?? Word of thanks? In his dreams! It's more like word of protest! Why do I have to be his escort in this school? Why couldn't they just call Tai?? I blame porcupine head for not informing the principal properly that his so-called friend is actually Taichi Kamiya.

The principal continued to babble away. His words enter my ears from one side and out the other. This is unacceptable! I have to actually be with him for…god knows how long! I glared at him from the corner of my eyes.

"It's all your fault porcupine!" I hissed in a quiet voice, quiet but harsh.

"Porcupine?? Who the hell is that?" he answered using the same tone of voice.

"You! Who else would I be talking to? The principal?"

"What the..??!! If I'm a porcupine then what are you? A mushroom?"

"Excuse me! My hair so does not resemble a mushroom, your hair on the other hand. Hard to say. Porcupine is actually a good word already! I'm insulting the porcupines by calling you porcupine, your hair could be described as…grass?"

He growled. "My hair is not that lowly! It's…"

"Please don't say it's your baby or darling or whatever mushy things you were going to call it!"

"I was going to say prized possession or my pride and joy, but 'baby' apparently sounds better."

I slapped my head on my forehead as I heard the word 'baby' come out of his mouth, he was too similar to Tai in some ways, especially when it comes to their hair. "Oh god! It's either you've been hanging around Tai too much or he's been around you too much! You're bad influence for him!"

"I'm a bad influence to him? Why didn't you say he was a bad influence to me?"

"Just because! You're…"

I was cut off by the squeal of glee that the principal let out? Our eyes were abruptly turned towards him. "Oh. How sweet! You guys are already having your small talks. I'm so happy to see this. So Sora I trust that I can leave Mr. Ishida in your hands. Yes? Good. Now get going. I have to work. Take care kids!"

The next thing I knew was, I was pushed out the door and it was slammed behind my back. What the hell just happened? I did not agree to it! This principal must be blind! Blind I tell you! He couldn't even see us glaring at each other. Oh yaye! Today's like the best day in my life…NOT!

**Matt POV**

She stomped away in anger as I watch her back view retreating. It's not as if I wanted this, it's not entirely my fault…right? I stuck my tongue out childishly at her back view. Man, if she saw that, she would have gone crazy…probably. She would have come storming back and gave me a tight slap across my face. With a temper like hers, who knew what she would do next?

I walked off with my hands in my pocket, taking my mind off the auburn haired girl. I stopped. I was sure I heard something - something that sounded very close to elephants stampeding. I turned. _Oh crap!_ The next thing I knew was that I was running for my life. Those girls were _crazy_, I swear I hate school!

**BANG**

"What the hell??!!"

A girl's voice. NOT GOOD.

"YOU AGAIN!" she screamed. Now why does that voice sound so familiar? I looked at her – Sora. No wonder it was familiar. It was the evil witch of the west. She looked behind me and smirked. "I see your loyal fan girls are currently finding you. Maybe I should help them out. OI….."

Before she could finish her sentence, I used my hands to cover her mouth. I couldn't risk it. I finally got rid of them and this _witch_ is not going to destroy it for me.

"Shaddup! Do you even know how annoying it is running around the school? I'm not…" I was then violently pushed into a nearby cabinet that was behind us. "What the hell?"

"Shhh…stay there and be quiet!"

I was about to protest again before I heard the most annoying high pitched voice ever.

"Hey you there! Did you see which way _my _Mattie went?"

"What do you mean by yours bitch? He's mine!" another shrieked.

"Uhhh, you mean Ishida? I think he went straight from the way which you guys were coming."

My eyes widen as my mouth dropped. Was Sora Takenouchi helping me? This cannot be true. It's a dream right? I pinched myself. Crap! It hurts! Nope, it's not a dream. Then why the hell is she helping me?

"Thanks. Let's go girls! I cant believe we just missed him" the horde of fan girls soon disappeared, running into the direction of which Sora told them.

"You can come out now, they're gone"

I opened the door and stepped out expecting to find her there looking all smug. But she wasn't there. She had already left. I scratched the back of my head while I looked left and right trying to find her. It would probably take me forever to figure out what she's thinking about. For a second, she hated me enough to pass me to my fan girls, then the next, she saved me from them. Seriously, why does girls have to be so complicated?

* * *

:) hope you enjoyed this chap. 


End file.
